Tu es comme l'orage
by NineveSaintAnge
Summary: hoooo! une fic niéseuse, probablement écrite sous endorphine... le temps est couvert et draco est sortit sans parapluie!


Auteur : L'ange de l'apocalypse

E-Mail : 

Base : Harry potter

Disclaimer : Ha ! Nous y voilà ! Bin, non, y sont toujours pas à moi !

Genre : yaoi ; one shot ; sweet. (Limite niais ! Ca fais pas de mal de temps en temps !!)

Couples : HP/DM

Note de l 'auteur :

Il faut se dire qu'ils ont à peu près 16 ans !

Sinon, j'espère que vous vous amuserez bien !

Bonne lecture !

Tu es comme l'orage.

Tu es comme l'orage :

D'une violence inouïe.

Tu as détruis mon cœur,

Et tu reste là,

Tu continus à vivre.

Je te regarde de loin,

Et je meurs un peu plus.

Dans la pluie je me fonds,

Espérant un regard.

Mais je ne suis rien en vérité !

Juste une écorce vide.

J'ai froid dans les ténèbres,

Je ne veux pas mourir.

Et je prie en secret,

Pour que tu viennes me sauver !

Je voudrais que tu sache,

Que tu n'oublie jamais :

Je t'aime...

Je ne veux pas mourir !

Mais déjà sur ma main

Coule un liquide écarlate.

Adieu cher ange,

Tu n'as pas voulu de moi.

La mort peut-être...

M'acceptera.

Aël

Une énorme tempête se préparait à l'horizon.

Derrière sa fenêtre, Draco observait le ciel.

Il avait toujours aimé l'orage. Sa force, sa dangerosité, sa beauté...

Il aimait la couleur de l'orage. Gris ... Comme ses yeux.

Et lorsque la tempête s'en allait, que le soleil revenait, il éclairait le parc.

Il le plongeait dans un vert émeraude qui le submergeait, l'avalait...

Il aimait particulièrement ce vert.

Le même que ses yeux à Lui !

Seigneur qu'il pouvait l'aimer !

Il l'aimait à s'en damner !

Il aimait ces yeux verts qui le défiait, ces lèvres qui souriaient tellement naïvement, ces cheveux sombres qui retombait en mèches folles, ce corps qui transparaissait si bien sous ces vêtements.

Il était vraiment adorable.

Draco ne pus s'empêcher de sourire en se rappelant la moue qu'il avait faite lorsque Snape lui avait rendu son devoir.

Un véritable enfant.

Il l'aimait. Ho oui, l'aimait !

...

Mais ce n'étais pas réciproque.

Draco c'était trop joué de lui, l'avait trop brimé, avait trop joué avec ses sentiments...

...Avant de se rendre compte des siens.

Maintenant, le blond ne lui parle plus, pour ne pas le blesser un peu plus.

Il ne le regarde plus, pour ne pas le défier encore une fois.

Mais il l'écoute.

Chaque mot, chaque parole, il s'en abreuve.

Il se nourrit de sa voix.

Mais parfois, de plus en plus souvent, Draco est comme absent.

Il dépérit.

L'orage était maintenant au-dessus du château.

Il sortis de sa chambre et descendit dans la cour.

La lune était pleine.

Il était minuit et quelques.

Le vent sifflait aux oreilles de Draco.

Il était là, debout dans la tempête, à attendre on ne sais quoi.

Trempé de la tête aux pieds.

La tempête était telle qu'il n'entendait pas.

Il n'entendait pas cette voix qui l'appelait.

Qui l'appelait par son prénom.

Puis, le vent c'est tut.

- Draco !!

Il s'est retourné et il l'a vu.

Ses yeux vert remplis d'inquiétudes, de l'eau ruisselant sur ses mèches brunes.

Draco à rit et il s'est effondré, bleu de froid.

Harry à courut j'usqu'a lui.

- Draco, Draco, tu m'entends ? S'il te plait, répond moi...J'ai peur depuis quelques semaines...tu ne parle plus, tu ne me regarde plus...je ne peux plus voir tes magnifiques yeux et ...

Il sanglotait, Draco blottie dans ses bras.

- Tu me manque... Me quitte pas, pas maintenant !!! Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste !

Harry avait beau parler, il n'avait pas de réponse.

Je me suis inquiété pour toi... Je me suis rendu compte à quel point je tenais à toi !

Harry serra Draco tout contre lui.

Il se leva, Draco dans les bras et retourna au château.

Il l'installa dans son lit et passa le reste de la nuit blottie contre lui.

Il lui communiquait sa chaleur.

Sa vie.

Son amour.

Il lui disait combien il était important pour lui !

Combien il voulait le voir bien à nouveau !

Pouvoir encore, admirer ses yeux.

Qu'ils n'avaient que seize ans !

Et toute la vie devant eux !

Harry...

Tu es comme l'orage !

Tu es toujours plus beau une fois que tout est fini...

- Draco, réveille-toi, je t'en supplie...

- Oui...

- Draco...

Harry fondit en larme dans les bras du slytherin.

- Tu es vivant. Comme j'ai eu peur...

Draco regardait Harry, incrédule du bonheur qui lui était donné.

Du bout des doigts, il effleurait la joue du Gryffindor qui laissait aller sa tête dans sa main.

Cela ne pouvait être vrai.

Il n'avait pas le droit à cette chance.

- Je ne veux plus que tu me quitte Draco ! Plus jamais...

- Non, plus jamais. On est ensembles maintenant.

- Pour toujours.

- Pour toujours !

FIN

L'ange de l'apocalypse.

Valou !! Bon bin, rewiew siouplait... pouvez pas vous plaindre du taux de niaiserie !! On vous avait prévenus !! ( lol )


End file.
